i32fandomcom-20200215-history
Red July War
Pre-War Context In 1946, only a year after Ilaa had become a nation, and despite being aided by the Stealasbeforians from the far west, they needed more help. The supplies weren't arriving fast enough for the ever increasing amount of settlers in the small Ilaan towns and it began to seem that they'd never make it on their own. However, the Stealasbeforian Prime Minister at the time, Naimad Rohtua, made a suggestion that they should seek the aid of the country of Respirador just across the ocean from the far east. Believing it to be the best option, they sought out the Respirators for aid. The Respirators were eager to help and supplied them with various necessities as needed until Stealasbeforian ships arrived. After the declaration of the new capital of Ilaa being Goliath in 1956, an official trade agreement was made with Respirador. Then president, Marcus Tenyer, met with the Red Council members of that day to make the plan. But the Council made demands that were too much for Ilaa to fulfill at that time. After a continuous argument, the Council reluctantly made a more reasonable deal. The meeting had taken an hour and a half instead of the twenty minutes that was originally planned on. The trading between Respirador and Ilaa started off just fine. The Ilaans gave many different minerals to Respirador such as salt, gold, iron, and garnet. The Respirators gave Ilaa various types of vegetables and fruit, coal, and smithed tools. However as the years went by, the prices took an unreasonable turn. Respirador charged double the price for their tools and triple the price of every crate of food. To retaliate, the Ilaans raised the price for their best export to Respirador: iron. This made the Red Council dog the Ilaans into dropping the price under the condition that they would drop theirs too. In 1972, tension between the two countries again became a problem that couldn't be ignored. The Ilaans working in the ports had issues with almost all of the merchant ships, from either not being allowed to unload certain boxes until much later, which delayed the rest of Ilaa's trading partners, going through unnecessary port documentations, dealing with nasty crews from the ships, and the high prices that were being demanded once again. President Red Motta made an appeal to the Council to discuss these issues. Because they were the same members of the Council as in the last meeting, they were not very willing to work with him. After only a few minutes in the meeting, President Motta walked out, no longer wishing to argue with them. Soon after, the Council returned to Respirador. In retaliation to the Council's unwillingness to work with Ilaa, the government refused to allow Respiradorian ships to enter their ports. The crews of the ships were not happy about this and, in one instance, a ship illegally entered the port and intentionally ran the ship aground in a major loading zone. Motta contacted the Council and threatened that any attempt to dock a merchant ship into one of their harbors would result in the ship being seized and the crew being arrested and deported. The Council never replied but their merchant ships never tried to dock in Ilaan harbors again. In 1989, the new Red Council contacted the Ilaan government wanting to restore trade relations with them. At first they were unwilling, not wanting to repeat the previous years' troubles. Until 1990, there was no reply from Ilaa and no more requests from the Council, but there was finally an agreement made that both countries' port police were to follow the same rules; thus the '89 Port Policy was formed. In 2003, two ships from Respirador collided with a Stealasbeforian ship in the Port of Gulna in Southeastern Ilaa, killing 21 Ilaans, 30 Stealasbeforians, and 26 Respirators. The cause for this crash is still unknown but much speculation came from the recent tensions involving Respirador and Stealasbeforia, making it seem like an intentional sinking. Though Respirador denied such an accusation, the past actions of the Council swayed opinion otherwise. Offended, Respirador pulled all trade relationships with both countries; each doing the same as well. The War For 13 years there had been no talk between Ilaa and Respirador. In late June of 2016 the Respiradorian Navy began to sail into Ilaan waters. The Fajestic issued a warning to the Red Council requesting that they watch their sailing paths or would be dealt with appropriately. This only made them bolder and they ordered their convoys to sail closer and closer each day to provoke Ilaa into trying something. After a final warning being ignored, four Fajestic jet aircraft, and a rumored submarine, torpedoed and sank the Bannered Stallion, a large battleship and the pride of Respirador's navy, damaged and sank three other ships. Upon hearing this the Council began to prepare for war. Because they felt they had the element of surprise, they were confident they could win. The military was mobilized, and on July 5th, the invasion of Ilaa began. ''July 5th, 2016: The attack began at 1100 hours with the raining of HE shells from battleships on the coastal cities of East Gretchen, Nilson, Fontaine, and Winon located on the Warner Peninsula. Another barrage of naval artillery fire began on several other coastal cities located on the Yeller Peninsula. Inbetween the first barrage and the second barrage, several groups of fighter-bombers began to bomb predetermined targets mostly consisting of evacuation centers and other civilian locations. The Fajestic's air force met these bombers in the sky at exactly 1138 hours. The ensuing dogfights would cost the Respiradorian Air Force 14 aircraft and the Fajestic 29 aircraft. After the planes had done their work, the deployment of ground forces began. Off of the aircraft carriers by helicopters and transport ships by boats came soldiers numbering in the thousands with an objective of capturing the peninsula before the 7th. All throughout the rest of the day, barrages of HE shells, bombs, and rockets rained onto Fajestic emplacements. The Fajestic also bombing and shelling their ships and positions. The soldiers were amazingly able to push through three, albeit small, cities in just 14 hours. At 1900 hours the Fajestic had pulled back to regroup further north. A great victory had been won by the Respirators. Throughout the rest of the night were naval and aerial battles and bombardments. A few important Respiradorian naval vessels had been critically damaged or sunk. One such vessel was the ''Vanguard, the battleship that had fired first. Casualties had already racked up to a total of 681 on both sides. ''July 6th: In the early morning hours of the 6th, the Fajestic 9th Tank Division supported by the 3rd and 4th Red Paw Battalions halted Respirador's advances northward. By this time the Respirators were out of range of naval support and had to rely on the assistance of fighter-bombers such as the Plask-19 "Pelican", a twin engine carrier-based light bomber, and the Riff-3 "Gull", a single-engine jet fighter-bomber. For the next 4 hours, there'd be on and off skirmishes. Air support for both sides was considered to be of little effect due to bad weather. This stalemate would last another 2 days. July 9th: At 1:00PM, the Respirators broke through the Fajestic's armored line after a well coordinated attack with heavy bombers and their own tanks. In a quick advance the Respirators took most of what the Fajestic had been defending in terms of ground and equipment plus numerous prisoners. There was no further advance by the Respirators throughout the rest of the day as they waited for reinforcements from the south to push forward. Multiple aerial attacks were conducted by Fajestic aircraft and artillery, affecting some of the regrouping process but nothing substantial. July 11th:'' On the evening of the 11th, Respirador's army marched into Windsor, the capital city of the Canary Province. One hundred and fifty Fajestic soldiers were taken prisoner, all of which were executed later in the night at the order of a Colonel Wyatt Bessin. Post War With the losses so high for Respirador, their status as a world power was gone. Their military was almost completely destroyed, their country in ruins, and most of the population had been killed. The Red Council had collapsed and the country was now in a state of anarchy. In dozens, citizens left for Stealasbeforia and any other countries, but Ilaa had banned Respirators from entering the country right after the POWs they had taken were released two weeks later. Respirador's population continues to decline. The only citizens staying are either staying to do what they feel is their duty: to repopulate the country, or because they have nowhere else to go. Those Respirators who immigrated to new countries have been treated fairly well and even Stealasbeforia's Ilaan population and Respirators get along rather nicely. However, Ilaa and Respirador's relationship has been completely destroyed with little hope of being revived. Notable Participating Characters *Major Jessica Montly (Fajestic Red Paw) *FP. 1 Trenton Thurtw (Respiradorian Air Force) *Lieutenant Ryan Berkin (Respiradorian Army) *Corporal (Sergeant) Twitch Bradley (Respiradorian Army) *PVT. 2 Crispin "Crispy" Connir (Respiradorian Army) *Lieutenant Hayden Cross (Respiradorian Army) *Colonel Wyatt Bessin (Respiradorian Army) *FP. 3 Patrick Saul (Respiradorian Air Force) *FP. 3 Tristan Gold (Respiradorian Air Force) *PVT. 1 Kaitlynn Dutton (Radio operator, Respiradorian Intelligence) *FP. 4 Benjamin Ward (Respiradorian Air Force) *Captain Jack Eady (Fajestic Red Paw) Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Events in ADITL Universe Category:Events Category:Ilaans Category:Respirators Category:Respirador Category:Ilaa Category:Works in Progress